Bitter&Sweet
by Voiceless Rain
Summary: Hanya kisah masa-masa SMA yang menyenangkan. Bercanda dengan teman sekelas, kegiatan klub, festival budaya, liburan musim panas hingga perang salju. Apapun terasa sangat menyenangkan saat bersama teman bukan, nee Sasuke-kun? /SasuHina/NaruSaku/SaiIno/RnR?/UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Bitter &Sweet**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC maybe, typo, alur lambat dll

Don't like don't read, no flame

Don't like don't read, no flame

Don't like don't read, no flame

Hari ke-5 Musim Semi

SMA Konoha, 7:00

"Hinata- _chan_ ~ _ohayou_." Sapa Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pink yang telah menjadi sahabat baikku sejak aku sekolah dasar, sambil menepuk bahuku.

" _O-ohayou_ , Sakura- _chan_. Kau su-sungguh membuatku kaget." Balasku sambil mengelus dadaku, menenangkan diri. Sakura hanya nyengir lalu tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Semangat ya nanti! Jangan sampai gara-gara gugup kalimat yang sudah kau latih berhari-hari itu jadi berantakkan." Aku menggangguk mengiyakan. Sakura selalu menjadi penyemangat terbaikku.

Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial. Aku akhirnya menjadi siswi SMA. Dan pagi ini aku akan membacakan pidato perwakilan sebagai siswi dengan nilai tertinggi.

"Ten-tentu saja! Aku akan membuat semuanya ti-tidak akan m-melupakan pidato ku h-hari ini." kataku semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan. Sakura tertawa riang sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku pelan.

"Nah, begitu. Itu baru semangat masa muda nona Hyuuga." Kutip Sakura dari guru olahraga kami di SMP dulu. Kami tertawa sambil beriringan memasuki gedung sekolah.

Aku sungguh bahagia hari ini sampai aku tidak bisa mengontrol senyumanku. Kurasa, badai pun tidak akan bisa melunturkan senyumanku ini. Ditambah aku bisa sekelas dengan Sakura, yang notabene adalah sahabatku, juga Naruto, orang yang paling kusukai. Sungguh banyak hal luar biasa yang terjadi padaku hari ini. Sepertinya jatah kebahagiaanku untuk hari-hari yang akan datang nanti habis untuk hari ini.

"Hinata- _chan_ , duduk di dekat jendela saja ya?" pinta Sakura sambil ber- _puppy eyes_ ria padaku. Jujur, aku ingin duduk di barisan depan tengah saja, tapi Sakura tampak sangat ingin duduk di belakang. Lagipula sesekali ganti suasana bukan hal yang buruk.

"Fiuh, untung kita berhasil mendapat bangku disini, Hinata- _chan._ " Kata Sakura sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya. Aku memandang Sakura heran. Bangkuku dan Sakura berada di barisan kedua dari belakang. Sakura mengambil bangku disebelah jendela dan aku duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Tampaknya Sakura ingin duduk dekat dengan orang di belakangnya, yang aku tidak tahu siapa.

"Sakura- _chan_ , me-memangnya siap-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Sebuah suara yang sangat kukenali menyapa indera pendengaranku.

Deg.

"Sakura- _chaaaan_ , akhirnya kita bisa sekelas. Aku jadi tidak perlu mengejar-ngejarmu saat istirahat. Sekarang kita bisa makan siang bareng." Teriaknya riang sambil mengambil kursi di belakangku yang kebetulan kosong. Aku menahan nafasku saat dia duduk di belakangku.

Namikaze Naruto, teman dekatku dan Sakura sejak SMP, juga orang yang kusukai sejak pertemuan pertama kita.

Dan juga orang yang menyukai Sakura, sahabat baikku.

Mengingat hal itu senyum di wajahku sedikit luruh. Hatiku nyeri mengingat bahwa orang yang aku suka bahkan tidak menyadari perasaanku dan justru menyukai sahabatku sendiri. Kadang aku berpikir keadaan ini lucu. Padahal saat ini aku sangat bersemangat seakan bisa menggapai semuanya,

Kecuali Naruto- _kun_.

Aku terus melamun hingga Naruto- _kun_ menepuk bahuku pelan sambil memberi isyarat mendekat. Wajahku mulai memanas. Mungkinkah Naruto- _kun_ mulai memperhatikanku sekarang?

Aku mendekatkan wajahku sesuai isyaratnya. Saat jarak antara wajahku dan wajahnya sangat dekat, dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat.

" _Nee_ , Hinata- _chan_ , bolehkah kita bertukar tempat duduk? Aku ingin duduk di sebelah Sakura- _chan_." Bisiknya. Senyumku langsung luruh sepenuhnya, berganti dengan tatapan miris.

Bodohnya aku berharap sesuatu yang istimewa darinya. Dia bahkan tidak memandangku lebih dari temannya Sakura. Aku jadi merasa bodoh, juga perih.

"Ten-tentu saja N- _Naruto -kun_ , tidak masalah." Jawabku lirih, namun masih bisa terdengar olehnya. Dengan cengiran khasnya yang mengisyaratkan 'terima kasih', dia berdiri sambil menenteng tas birunya. Begitu pula aku yang ikut berdiri mengikuti dan membawa tas putihku.

"Kenapa kau dan Hinata- _chan_ harus bertukar tempat? Aku tidak mau bersebelahan denganmu!" protes Sakura. Naruto- _kun_ hanya memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya dan menjawab Sakura dengan candaan ringannya. Dan mereka pun terus bertengkar seakan hanya ada mereka di dunia ini.

Sedangkan aku, jangankan diajak bercanda dan bertengkar seperti itu, bahkan Naruto- _kun_ hanya menyapaku seperti temannya yang lain dan selebihnya tidak ada yang spesial.

Kadang aku ingin jadi Haruno Sakura, agar bisa mendapat perhatian seperti itu.

"Kyaa, Sasuke- _kun_ ~" pekikan Sakura menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Tanpa kusadari, kelasku sudah penuh oleh gadis-gadis, entah dari kelas berapa dan dari mana, yang mengerubuti seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang tengah berjalan ke arahku.

Saat sudah berada tepat di sampingku, laki-laki yang Sakura sebut sebagai Sasuke- _kun_ ini duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang dan bersandar sambil menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku yag tanpa sadar sedari tadi memperhatikannya, langsung memalingkan pandanganku. Aku seperti tertangkap basah.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi dan gadis-gadis yang tadi memenuhi kelasku berangsur-angsur menghilang. Beberapa dari mereka meninggalkan coklat atau surat di atas bangku Sasuke, yang saat ini sudah terlampau penuh oleh hadiah.

Aku memandangi hadiah diatas mejanya dengan takjub. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar dengusan pelan dari sang pemilik meja. Dengan gerakan yang sangat menunjukkan bahwa dia terlampau kesal, laki-laki ini, Sasuke, memasukkan berbagai hadiah, coklat dan surat itu ke dalam sebuah kantong hitam besar dan menyimpannya di belakang bangkunya. Sungguh mubazir jika semua hadiah itu akan dibuang.

"A-ano..." Sasuke menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aku menelan ludahku dengan takut.

"E...etto... ku-kupikir akan s-ss-sangat sia-s-sia jika k-kau membuang semua h-had-hadiah itu..." cicitku.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Singkat, jelas, padat.

Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat gerakkan sedikit pun. Kupikir dia akan lebih marah jika melihatku bergerak atau berbicara lagi.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, sang guru pun masuk dan kelas berlangsung normal. Aku sungguh sangat bersyukur untuk hal itu.

Saat ini bel istirahat telah berkumandang. Koridor sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang sibuk kesana kemari, entah mencari makan siang, menemui temannya, atau hal-hal lain yang biasa dilakukan anak sekolahan.

Hinata memilih untuk tetap berada di bangkunya, mengingat dia membawa bekal dan dia juga telah berjanji untuk makan siang dengan Sakura. Namun kali ini, mereka tidak hanya memakan makan siangnya berdua.

"Sakura- _chaan_ ~ kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawakanku bekal, aku bisa beli di kantin kan? Tapi karena kau sudah membuat tentu saja aku tidak bisa menol-"

"Baka! Ini punyaku! Siapa juga yang mau membuatkan untukmu!" bentak Sakura sambil merebut bekalnya yang diambil Naruto.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. Pertengkaran mereka berdua seakan tidak ada habisnya.

" _Nee_ , Hinata- _chan_ , bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Yamanaka Ino, gadis berrambut pirang yang juga salah satu teman sekelas Hinata, Sakura dan Naruto.

" _Um_ , tentu saja, Yamanaka- _san_." Balas Hinata ramah.

"Kau juga boleh memanggilku Ino- _chan_ , atau apapun yang kau mau." Tawar Ino.

"Kita panggil saja Ino-pig." Usul Sakura sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah Ino.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Jidatmu terlalu silau." Sengit Ino sambil menutupi matanya seolah-olah kesilauan.

"Memangnya kau mendengar dengan matamu? Dasar Ino-pig!"

" _Forehead_!"

Setelah selesai adu mulut, mereka pun lalu tertawa bersama. Hinata dan Naruto pun tertawa mengikuti Sakura dan Ino. Mereka lalu melanjutkan acara makan bekal mereka. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri mereka dan duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelah Hinata.

"Kyaa~ Sasuke- _kun_ ~ apa kau mau makan bekal? Aku sudah membuat kan mu bekal~" ujar Sakura riang sambil menyodorkan bekalnya. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas dan mengabaikan Sakura dan memasang _earphone_ di telinganya. Sakura tampak sedikit murung. Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju bangku Sasuke.

"Oi, teme, Sakura - _chan_ sudah menawarkan bekalnya secara cuma-cuma, setidaknya jawab tawarannya." Naruto tampak sedikit kesal dengan tingkah teman sekelasnya itu, yang menurutnya sok itu.

"Jika bukan kau yang ditawari, jangan salahkan aku, dobe." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Kau ini. Dari dulu sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak berubah." Balas Naruto sambil menghela nafas dan duduk kembali di bangkunya. Sakura, Hinata dan Ino menatap Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Kau mengenal Sasuke- _kun_ , Naruto?" tanya Sakura bingung. Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Kami sudah berteman sejak bayi loh~" pamernya sambil mengerling ke arah Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan tatapan jijik Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ mau berteman dengan orang idiot sepertimu? Kau sungguh beruntung." Cibir Sakura dengan tatapan meremehkan. Dan mereka pun beradu mulut lagi.

Sekolah sudah bubar 5 menit yang lalu. Para siswa pun sudah meninggalkan ruang kelas dan berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Sasuke yang belum beranjak dri ruang kelasnya.

"Kalian ingin masuk klub apa?" tanya Ino dengan nada riang khasnya.

"Aku tentu saja sepak bola. Soalnya kan Sakura- _chan_ yang jadi _cheers_ nya." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan melirik ke arah Sakura. Hinata sedikit merona melihat senyuman Naruto, walaupun bukan untuknya.

"Mana ada sepak bola yang didukung _cheers_ , yang ada juga basket." Balas Sakura sambil melipat tangannya. Naruto langsung menurunkan bahunya.

"Ku-kupikir a-aku akan masuk klub literatur. Se-sepertinya a-akan menyenangkan." Timpal Hinata. Ino, Naruto dan Sakura menatap Hinata sedikit takjub.

"Uwaa, _as expected_ murid kebanggaan SMA Konoha." Sakura menanggapi.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau yakin mau masuk klub literatur? Kudengar klub itu sepi akivitas loh." Timpal Ino.

"Memangnya ada klub literatur di sekolah ini?" yang ini Naruto, dengan wajah _innocent_ nya, yang justru dihadiahi pukulan dikepalanya oleh Sakura.

"Baka! Kata-katamu menyakiti Hinata- _chan_ tahu! Cepat minta maaf!" bentak Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Naruto masih mengaduh sambil meminta maaf kepada Hinata.

"Ah ya, kalau Sasuke - _kun_ , mau masuk klub apa?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi yang di imut-imutkan.

"Aku juga masuk klub literatur." Ujarnya pelan.

.

.

.

"EEEHH!"

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note :**

Hai readers sekalian, Voiceless Rain disini. Author masih newbie sebagai penulis ffn, tapi kalo sebagai silent reader, author udah kelas kakap #puih, mohon bantuannya ya minna/senpai sekalian. author tau dalam hal menulis author masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi mohon bantuan dan dukungannya yaa

Chapter 1 ini Cuma buat pengenalan tokoh sama lingkungannya doang, buat sasuhina ato karakter lainnya, ditunggu chapter depan yaa, mungkin aja mereka bakal muncul #mungkin?

Kalo soal inti ceritanya, sebenernya author belum punya bayangan di fic ini bakalan ada apa. Author Cuma ingin bikin cerita yang santai dan isinya kisah2 yang dialami author, ingin dialami author ato mungkin dialami sama minna-san:)) author suka cerita slice of life btw

Itupun kalo minna-san bersedia fic ini dilanjutkan, jadi mohon reviewnya yaa. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat ditunggu

Terima kasih banyak udah mau menyempatkan diri membaca ff pertama author dan author harap, mau meninggalkan jejak di kolom review. Sebisa mungkin tulis review yang baik2 ya soalnya hati author rapuh #bohongbanget

Mohon segala bentuk typo, kosakata atau kalimat yang aneh/rancu dimaafkan. Buat kedepannya author bakal usaha jadi yang lebih baik

Wihh keren abis.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya

 **Voiceless Rain**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bitter &Sweet**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC maybe, typo, alur lambat dll

Don't like don't read, no flame

Don't like don't read, no flame

Don't like don't read, no flame

Chapter 2

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Seharusnya, aku sudah berada di rumah, membantu ibuku memasak makan malam atau mengobrol dengan Hanabi, adikku sambil menonton televisi. Seharusnya. Tetapi entah kenapa aku justru berakhir di ruang arsip, yang dipilih guru pembimbing klub literatur, menjadi ruang untuk kegiatan klub literatur untuk satu tahun ke depan, bersama Sakura- _chan_ , Ino - _san_ , Naruto- _kun_ , dan yang paling tidak kuduga, Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah memutuskan kegiatan klub yang akan kami berlima ikuti di kelas tadi, aku berniat pamit untuk menuju ruang klub literatur, mengingat Kurenai- _sensei_ , guru pembimbing klub memintaku untuk menyambut anggota baru klub yang ikut bergabung juga, jika ada. Mengingat klub ini sudah dua tahun tidak beranggota dan hampir dibubarkan.

Niatnya, aku ingin pergi sendiri. Tapi tiba-tiba, Uchiha Sasuke- _san_ , teman baik Naruto- _kun_ ini juga ingin bergabung dengan klub literatur dan akan ikut bersamaku ke ruang klub. Dan saat tersadar, disinilah kami berlima, duduk di meja ditengah ruang arsip yang dipenuhi dokumen-dokumen dan buku-buku tebal yang sudah berdebu di rak yang mengelilingi ruangan disinari matahari sore yang menembus jendela yang berdebu juga di sisi kanan ruangan ini.

Kupikir, atau mereka juga mungkin, keadaan ini cukup canggung. Sakura- _chan_ dan Ino- _san_ sangat fokus pada _smartphone_ mereka yang ber- _casing_ kerlap kerlip itu sambil sesekali terkikik pelan dan menunjukkan apa yang mereka lihat di layar _smarphone_ mereka pada satu sama lain. Uchiha - _san_ sibuk membaca suatu buku tebal yang tidak dapat kulihat sampulnya dan Naruto - _kun_ hanya memaju-mundurkan kursi yang didudukinya sambil berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Naruto- _kun_ kelihatan sangat bosan. Haruskah aku mengajaknya bicara? Bolehkah aku membuka percakapan dengannya? Astaga, hanya dengan memikirkanya saja aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas.

Sekali lagi aku memastikan apa yang sedang Naruto- _kun_ lakukan dari sudut mataku. Dia masih memaju-mundurkan mejanya sambil menguap bosan. Ini pasti kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan untukku. Setelah mengukuhkan tekadku dan menyusun percakapan santai, aku membuka mulutku untuk memanggil namanya hingga tiba-tiba seseorang bersuara sesaat sebelum suaraku keluar.

"Kalian bertiga sungguh membuat ruangan ini jadi canggung. Tidak bisakah kalian pergi dari sini?" tanya Uchiha- _san_ atau lebih tepatnya usir Uchiha - _san_ , yang sangat jelas ditunjukkan pada Sakura - _chan_ , Ino- _san_ , dan Naruto - _kun_. Karena gagal mengajak Naruto - _kun_ bicara, bahkan mengeluarkan suara, aku jadi menutup rapat mulutku.

"Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_? Harusnya Sasuke - _kun_ senang kan anggota klub nya bertambah?" balas Sakura- _chan_ sambil memberikan _puppy eyes_ andalannya pada Uchiha - _san_.

"Nggak butuh." Balas Uchiha- _san_ dingin.

"Teme, jangan dingin begitu. Lagipula mana ada klub yang anggotanya hanya saling diam dan hanya fokus pada buku." Timpal Naruto- _kun_ sambil melipat tangannya di meja.

"Itulah alasan makanya klub ini disebut klub literatur, baka. Kegiatan mereka memang hanya membaca dan menulis buku." Jelas Sakura-chan sambil memberikan tatapan merendahkannya pada Naruto- _kun_ yang sedang mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Se-sejujurnya, a-aku tidak k-keberatan jika N-Na-Naruto- _kun_ , Sakura- _chan_ atau I-Ino- _san_ bergabung juga dengan k-klub literatur." Tambahku untuk meringankan suasana. Sontak, mereka berempat langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka padaku.

"A-ah, tidak perlu Hinata- _chan_. Lagipula aku juga sudah berniat masuk klub _cheers_. Aku hanya ingin fokus disana." Balas Skura- _chan_ sambil sedikit gelagapan.

"Aku juga sudah berniat masuk klub _cheers_ dan Ikebana. Kupikir dua klub sudah cukup." Ino- _san_ ikut menimpali.

"Aku dan buku bukan hal yang bisa berjalan bersama." Dan setelah itu Naruto- _kun_ tertawa ringan menanggapi kata-katanya sendiri.

Aku sedikit sedih mendengar penolakan halus dari mereka. Kupikir akan menyenangkan berada dalam satu klub dengan mereka, apalagi dengan Naruto- _kun_ , tapi tak apalah.

Setelah itu keadaan hening kembali, hanya tak bertahan terlalu lama. Sakura- _chan_ memecah keheningan dengan gerakannya berdiri dari kursi yang menimbulkan bunyi deritan pelan. Setelah itu Sakura- _chan_ pamit untuk pulang. Ibunya memintanya membantu membelikan bahan makan malam. Ino- _san_ juga pamit, begitu pula Naruto- _kun_ yang pasti mengikuti apapun keinginan Sakura - _chan_. Mereka juga mengajakku pulang, tetapi aku berdalih akan menunggu sedikit lagi, takut ada anggota baru yang datang dan malah membatalkan niatnya bergabung karena tidak ada siapapun. Sebenarnya aku hanya tidak mau melihat Sakura- _chan_ dan Naruto- _kun_ berjalan beriringingan sambil bercanda riang berdua. Dan akhirnya mereka pun pulang, meninggalkanku bersama teman baik Naruto- _kun_ , Uchiha- _san_ yang masih memilih fokus pada bukunya.

"A-ano..."

Uchiha - _san_ melirikku dengan ujung matanya. Aku sedikit ngeri melihat tatapan tajamnya yag tertuju padaku.

"A-apakah U-U-Uchiha- _san_ tidak ingin p-pulang?" tanyaku pelan, bahkan hampir seperti desisan. Kadang aku malu pada diriku sendiri karena mudah sekali gugup jika berhadapan dengan orang asing.

"Kau mengusirku?" tembaknya. Aku berjengit kaget. Apa kata-kataku barusan terdengar seperti mengusir?

"T-t-ti-tidak U-Uchiha- _san_!" pekik ku. Aku takut Uchiha- _san_ salah paham. Uchiha- _san_ terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar pekikanku. Aku pasti disangka orang aneh olehnya.

Bisa kulihat Uchiha- _san_ menghela nafas sambil menutup buku tebalnya yang ternyata adalah novel dan membuka resleting tas hitamnya kemudian memasukkan novel itu kedalamnya. Setelah itu Uchiha- _san_ menyender di bangkunya dengan santai dan menatapku dengn tatapan tajamnya. Aku hanya hanya bisa terpekur di tempatku duduk sambil menunduk dalam, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kupikir, dari tadi yang membuat suasana canggung itu si dobe dan kawan-kawannya, ternyata kau ya pelakunya." Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Uchiha- _san_ yang menatapku balik. Aku jarang bertatapan dengan orang lain tapi ini pertama kalinya aku menatap mata seseorang sedemikian intens.

'Matanya hitam kelam.'

Bisa kurasakan pipiku sedikit memanas.

"Apa kau tidak lelah tergagap seperti itu? Badanmu juga tegang sekali, lalu wajahmu juga sering jadi merah tiba-tiba Kau yakin kau sehat-sehat saja?" tanya Uchiha- _san_ sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada. Aku sedikit ragu itu adalah pertanyaan atau sindiran. Alhasil aku hanya diam, tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

"Asal kau tahu saja, sikapmu itu membuat orang lain tidak nyaman. Orang lain berusaha membuatmu nyaman tapi kau terus bergelung dengan pikiranmu sendiri. Itu menyebalkan." Aku sedikit tertegun, antara karena aku tidak tahu Uchiha- _san_ adalah tipe orang yang mau berbicara sepanjang itu atau karena kaget dengan kenyaataan tentang sikapku selama ini.

Benarkah selama ini aku seperti itu?

"Sikapmu yang memilih-milih itu membuat orang lain tidak nyaman. Aku tidak akan heran jika nantinya kau akan dimusuhi." Tambahnya.

Dimusuhi? Apa seeorang bisa dimusuhi karena memilih-milih teman? Apakah aku tanpa sadar memilih-milih teman? Seingatku aku memperlakukan semua orang dengan sama.

"Ku-kupikir aku tidak m-memilih-milih teman, U-Uchiha- _san_." Balasku pelan.

"Kau pikir. Menurutmu apa yang kau pikir dan orang lain pikir sama? Hanya mau bicara dan bergaul dengan Sakura dan Naruto, mengikuti klub yang tidak ada peminatnya, menurutmu itu bukan pilih-pilih?"

"K-kita t-tidak harus selalu m-menuruti keinginan orang l-lain!" balasku sedikit emosi. Kata-katanya sedikit menyakitiku.

"Ya tentu saja. Lalu kita harus hidup sepertimu, hanya berpegang teguh dengan pendapatmu dan tidak mau peduli dengan pendapat orang lain." Sengitnya. Aku bisa merasakan air mataku sedikit berkumpul, membuat pandangan ku sedikit buram.

"I-itu tidak benar!" pekikku lagi. Setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening.

"Aku pulang." Setelah itu Uchiha- _san_ menenteng tas hitamnya dan menutup pintu ruang klub dengan debaman pelan.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Kata-katanya sungguh membuat pikiranku kacau. Dengan perasaan campur aduk aku pun menenteng tas putihku dan memilih untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar payah.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note :**

Hai readers sekalian, Voiceless Rain disini. Author masih newbie sebagai penulis ffn, tapi kalo sebagai silent reader, author udah kelas kakap #puih, mohon bantuannya ya minna/senpai sekalian. author tau dalam hal menulis author masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi mohon bantuan dan dukungannya yaa

Chapter 2 ini ingin author jadiin awal dari kedekatan main pair Bitter&Sweet, SasuHina~

Author ngga ingin mereka langsung instan jadi deket ato tiba-tiba saling suka, lets take it slowly. Niatnya author ingin mereka jadi temen curhat2an dulu, terus baru saling suka deh wkwk

Author ingin tegasin kalo cerita ini bakal fokus ke Sasuhina aja, pair lain mungkin bakal jd sidekick doang, maaf yaa

Apa alurnya kecepetan? Pasti cepet banget ya. Author sebenernya suka detail, tp author takut pada tepar bacanya wkwk, eh malah jd sependek ini. Author rada dilema mau bkin yang panjang atau pendek.

Ohiya author ngga cantumin mana yang pov karakter, mana yg pov author. Soalnya menurut author bedanya jelas bgt sih #gataudiri

Tp seandainya ada yg kesulitan, author bisa cantumin buat chapter selanjutnya. Kali ini cuma full pov Hinata doang kok hehe

Thanks to : MizuMiu-chan, Paijo Payah, Miyuchin2307, NurmalaPrieska, lovely sasuhina, HipHipHuraHura, Pikajun, icaraissa11

Author ucapin terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya. Author seneng kok ada yg mau curhat di kolom review wkwk. Kualitas lebih penting dr kuantitas. Hidup review panjang~! Wkwk

Mohon segala bentuk typo, kosakata atau kalimat yang aneh/rancu dimaafkan. Buat kedepannya author bakal usaha jadi yang lebih baik.

Wihh keren abis.

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa. Review minna-san sangat author apresiasi.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya

 **Voiceless Rain**


End file.
